ANNOYING DOCTOR (BAEKSOO)
by Hyunsoo291
Summary: [BAEKSOO] Kisah seorang Dokter yang jatuh cinta pada seorang agen Polisi #baeksoo
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

 **Cast**

 **Staring : Byun Baek Hyun, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Supporting Cast : Member EXO, dll**

 **Rating : T, M**

 **Terinspirasi dari DRAKOR Good Doctor, dan Drakor medis lainnya**

 **BxB**

-o-

 ** _04.12 am_**

 **Distrik Gangnam, Seoul, Korea Selatan**

Suara sirine memecah keheningan di pagi buta. Membangunkan orang-orang dari alam mimpi mereka. Memberi rasa penasaran untuk mengintip ke jendela. Melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Mobil-mobil ambulan melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan yang masih sepi. Berusaha secepat mungkin sampai di tujuan untuk menyelamatkan pasien didalamnya.

"Terjadi sebuah kecelakaan beruntun di distrik Gangnam, Seoul. Kecelakaan ini melibatkan 5 buah mobil dan 1 buah truk muatan. Kecelakaan baru saja terjadi pukul 03.00 dini hari. Saat ini korban yang berhasil di selamatkan ada 10 orang. 2 orang dilaporkan tewas di tempat dan 8 orang mengalami luka berat. Polisi masih mencari penyebab kecelakaan tersebut..." terdengar suara pembawa berita dari sebuah televisi yang terpasang di salah satu rumah sakit bertuliskan Aeri Hospital. Suara televisi tersebut tengah beradu dengan keributan yang terjadi di rumah sakit.

Sebuah mobil ambulan telah terpakir tepat di depan ruang Emergency Room (IGD). Dengan tangkas petugas ambulan segera menurunkan pasien penuh dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Para perawat segera mengambil alih pasien tersebut.

Sesosok namja keluar dari dalam Emergency Room. Namja tersebut berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi dengan rambut acak-acakan, shutterstock (jas putih dokter) yang terlihat lusuh, dan seragam operasi yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Namja kurus, bermata sipit tersebut berlari menghampiri korban-korban dan memeriksanya.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanyanya tanpa mengurangi konsentrasi memeriksa korban didepannya.

"Dia mengalami patah tulang di tangannya." Jawab seorang petugas.

"Segera lakukan _CT-Scan_. Ia tidak hanya patah tulang pada tangan tetapi juga mengalami _fraktur femur._ Beritahukan pada dokter Oh segera!" terang namja sipit tersebut dan dijawab anggukan oleh para perawat.

"Ne uisa-nim!" jawab para perawat dan kembali mendorong ranjang pasien tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian mobil-mobil ambulan kembali berdatangan menyita kembali perhatian penghuni rumah sakit. Beberapa perawat dan dokter berlarian keluar memberi pertolongan tambahan.

"Yeol, cepat lakukan _X-Ray_ dia mengalami benturan di kepala, pendarahannya sudahku hentikan. Selebihnya dia hanya mengalami luka ringan. Ku serahkan padamu!" Perintah namja sipit pada seorang namja tinggi berjas putih yang baru saja tiba di sampingnya.

"Baiklah.." jawab namja tinggi tersebut pasrah, seolah kalah dalam perlombaan.

Namja sipit kembali memeriksa satu-persatu korban yang berdatangan. Memberikan pertolangan pertama juga arahan untuk pertolongan selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba ada salah satu pasien yang tidak sadarkan diri. Membuat perawat di sekitarnya panik. Namja bermata sipit tersebut berlari menghampiri mereka dan segera memeriksanya.

Namja sipit tersebut memeriksa detak jantung korban dengan tangan dan stetoskopnya. Namja sipit tersebut memejamkan matanya untuk lebih dapat merasakan dan mendengar degup jantung korban. Terbayang olehnya jantung korban yang menghitam dan berhenti berdetak.

"Ini gagal jantung! Aku akan melakukan _CPR_!" seru namja sipit itu.

Namja sipit tersebut melakukan _CPR_. Seorang perawat dengan sigap membawa alat _defibrilator_ (stimulor detak jantung) dan memberikannya pada namja itu.

"Naikkan hingga 200mV" perintah namja sipit tersebut.

"Tapi dokter Byun, itu terlalu berbahaya."

"Tidak usah cerewet! Cepat lakukan! Aku yang bertanggung jawab." Perawat itupun patuh dan melakukan perintahnya.

Namja sipit bernama Byun tersebut melakukan 2x kejut jantung pada pasien. Tidak lama kemudian, detak jantung pasien kembali. Dokter Byun dan perawat yang mengelilinginya bernapas lega.

"Kita harus memeriksa _infark miokardnya_ (kematian otot jantung). Dia baru saja mengalami serangan, akan fatal jika serangan terjadi lagi. Dia perlu dioperasi. Siapkan ruang operasi sekarang juga!" cerocos namja sipit tersebut.

"Ne uisa-nim"

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Terlihat namja bermata sipit masuk kedalam sebuah ruang operasi bertuliskan "Dr. Byun Baekhyun". Namja bernama Baekhyun tersebut mensterilkan kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia masuk ke tempat operasi yang pintunya dapat terbuka secara otomatis. Beberapa perawat langsung membantu memakaikannya masker, sarung tangan, dan kacamata khusus.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah pasien. Melihat ke arah pasien yang telah siap. Tidak lupa tersenyum kearah asistennya yang terlihat lelah. Walau dia tahu senyumnya tak akan terlihat oleh asisten setianya tersebut.

"Apakah kau sudah siap Jongdae?" tanya Baekhyun pada asistennya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Jika kau mengantuk, aku bisa menggantimu."

"Aniyo.. Ayo kita lakukan!" jawab namja bernama Jongdae berusaha nampak bersemangat.

"Baiklah kita mulai."

-o-

 _Di tempat lain.._

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa cctv?" tanya seorang namja bertubuh mungil dengan jaket kulit coklat yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Ne sunbae. Sesuai rekaman cctv kecelakaan ini terjadi akibat truk melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi. Truk baru dapat berhenti setelah menabrak lampu piggir jalan tersebut. Para petugas juga sudah memeriksa kondisi truck dan ternyata truk mengalami rem blong." Jelas seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan seragam polisi.

"Bagaimana kondisi pengendara truk?" tanya namja berjaket kulit tersebut tetap fokus melihat rekaman cctv.

"Mereka telah tiada, sunbae. Sopir truk dan rekannya meninggal di tempat." Namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut menunduk sedih. Namja mungil di sebelahnya mendongak ke arah namja tinggi di sebelahnya dan tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau membuat laporan dari pada bersedih Kai." Namja mungil itu memukul pantat juniornya tersebut.

"Aish, Minseok Hyung!" teriak namja bernama Kai tersebut kesal.

"Yak! Saat ini kita sedang menjalankan tugas, panggil aku sunbae!" namja bernama Minseok kembali memukul punggung Kai dengan keras.

"Ne, sunbae-nim." Jawab Kai sambil mendengus kesal. Minsoek tertawa gemas melihat tingkah anak buahnya. Tiba-tiba Minsoek tersadar ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

"Dimana Kyungsoo? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi." tanyanya menoleh ke sekeliling mencari orang yang dia cari.

"Tuh disana. Dia masih membantu petugas mengevakuasi korban terakhir yang ada di dalam mobil. Kau tau sunbae? Tangan Kyungsoo hyung terluka. Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya untuk beristirahat..." Kai menunjuk kearah satu-satunya namja mungil berseragam patroli di kerumunan petugas.

"Dia selalu memaksakan dirinya." Minseok berjalan kearah namja tersebut meninggalkan Kai yang mesih belum selesai berbicara.

Seorang namja berseragam patroli, tengah membopong seorang korban ke arah tim medis dan ambulan yang bersiap. Tim medis segera berlari membantunya membopong korban tersebut.

"Dia masih hidup. Dia hanya mengalami pendarahan kecil akibat benturan di kepala, dan sepertinya kedua kakinya patah karena terjepit." Jelas namja mungil itu pada petugas medis.

"Waah kau benar-benar seperti seorang dokter." Puji salah seorang tim medis. Namja tersebut hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis dan membantu petugas tersebut menghentikan pendarahan.

"Kenapa lengan bajumu semerah itu Kyungsoo-ssi?" tanya petugas medis yang melihat lengan baju Kyungsoo terdapat bercak darah yang masih merah segar.

"Ah... Ini hanya bekas darah dari para korban." jawab namja tersebut tersenyum lebar. Petugas medis tersebut hanya mengangguk.

"DO KYUNGSOO!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakangnya.

Namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo tersebut menoleh ke belakang, dan terkejut melihat seseorang yang menghampirinya. Kyungsoo bergegas berdiri, lalu menunduk memberi hormat.

"Malam sunbae-nim." Sapa Kyungsoo kepada Minseok.

Minseok mengangguk membalas sapaannya. Minseok menatap ke arah lengan baju Kyungsoo yang terlihat merah dan basah, seperti darah yang masih segar terus mengalir. Minseok teringat kata-kata Kai, bahwa tangan Kyungsoo terluka.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" perintah Minseok. Kyungsoo membelalak kaget mendengarnya.

"Tidak sunbae!" tolak Kyungsoo menyembunyikan tangan di balik punggungnya. Dengan perlahan dia mundur teratur bersiap untuk lari.

"Kau tidak bisa lari hyung." Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Kkamjjagiya!" teriak Kyungsoo terkejut pada Kai yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah terkepung Do Kyungsoo. Serahkan tanganmu!" perintah Minseok berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo menyodorkan kedua tangannya ke arah Minseok. Minseok meraih tangannya dengan lengan baju yang bermandikan darah. Ia membuka kancing lengan Kyungsoo, dan menggulung lengan Kyungsoo perlahan. Kyungsoo membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Kai yang berdiri diantara mereka menggigit bibirnya merasa takut.

Minseok terkejut melihat balutan kain kasa penuh dengan darah seolah tidak dapat menutup luka di lengan Kyungsoo. Minsoek dengan kasar melepas balutan kasa tersebut, membuat Kyungsoo meringis menahan sakit. Sedangkan Kai, berusaha menahan tangisnya melihat luka Kyungsoo.

Minseok semakin geram melihat goresan panjang yang cukup dalam di sudut lengan Kyungsoo. Minseok mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya, dan menutup kembali luka Kyungsoo agar pendaharan tidak bertambah. Kai memejamkan matanya tidak tega melihat luka di tangan hyungnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" tanya Minseok menahan amarahnya.

"Tadi tanganku tergores pecahan kaca, ketika berusaha mengeluarkan korban." Jawab Kyungsoo masih menahan sakit.

"Hyung kenapa bajumu tidak sobek?" tanya Kai polos dihadiahi jitakan oleh Minseok.

"Aku tadi menggulung lengan bajuku Kai." jawab Kyungsoo setengah tersenyum.

Minseok memanggil petugas medis yang ada di dekat mereka. Petugas medis tersebut terlihat terkejut melihat Kyungsoo terluka. Dia bergegas memeriksa luka Kyungsoo.

"Lukanya terlalu dalam, dia harus dijahit. Lebih baik Kyungsoo-ssi ikut bersama kami ke rumah sakit. Kami akan segera berangkat membawa korban terakhir." jelas petugas medis pada Minseok.

"Baiklah bawa dia bersama kalian." Petugas medis tersebut mengangguk dan menuntun Kyungsoo ke arah mobil Ambulan.

"Hyung.." Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Minseok dengan wajah memohon. Berharap Minseok tidak membatalkan Kyungsoo untuk ke rumah sakit. Namun Minseok dan Kai melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

-o-

Beberapa manusia berjas putih terkapar lemas di sebuah ruangan. Beberapa dari mereka berbaring di lantai atau bersandar di kursi. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka menampilkan dua orang namja dengan seragam hijau melekat pada tubuh mereka.

"Waah siapa yang datang?" seru namja bertelinga peri yang bersandar di kursi sambil menyesap satu cup kopi.

"Pahlawan emergency, Byun Baekhyun dan asistennya datang!" teriak salah satu namja yang baru datang tersebut.

"Yak, Jongdae! Aku mau tidur!" protes namja berkulit albino yanng tengah tertidur di atas meja.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur di ruang istirahat, Sehun? Apa pasien masih ada yang belum selesai di tanggani?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol, dan merampas kopi yang ada digenggaman Chanyeol.

"YAK! KOPIKU!" Chanyeol berusaha merebut kopinya yang tengah diminum oleh Baekhyun.

"APA KAU TIDAK BISA TIDAK BERTERIAK PARK CHANYEOL?" protes Jongdae merasa terganggu.

"Kau juga tidak usah berteriak Jongdae!" sanggah Sehun membuat Jongdae mendengus kesal.

"Ambulan terakhir masih belum datang Baek. Semua sudah selesai ditanggani, kecuali korban di ambulan terakhir." Lanjut Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, mengembalikan kopi yang dia minum pada Chanyeol dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Semua menatap ke arah Baekhyun bingung kecuali Chanyeol yang masih kesal merutukinya.

"Baek, kau mau kemana?" tanya jongdae

"Ke emergency room, menyambut pasien.." Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"KEMBALIKAN KOPIKU BYUN BAEKHYUUN!"

"SSSTTTT..."

-o-

Sirine ambulan kembali bergema di area rumah sakit. Beberapa perawat dan dokter tengah bersiap di depan pintu emergency room. Ambulan berhenti, petugas segera membuka pintu dan menurunkan pasien. Petugas menjelaskan kondisi korban kepada dokter. Dan dokter berambut acak-acakan tersebut segera memeriksa kondisi korban kembali.

"Pendarahan sudah berhenti. Lakukan CT-scan, dia tidak hanya mengalami gegar otak. Dia juga mengalami fraktur pada tibia dan fibula di kedua kakinya (patah tulang pada tulang kaki dan betis)." Baekhyun memberikan arahan pada para perawat.

"Ne uisa-nim"

Baekhyun dan perawat segera mendorong ranjang pasien tersebut.

"Tunggu dokter Byun! Masih ada satu pasien lagi!" seru petugas ambulan ketika melihat kepergian dokter Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya

"Kalian duluan, panggil dokter Chanyeol dan dokter Jongdae untuk pasien ini!" Baekhyun memberi perintah kembali, dan meminta para perawat untuk bergegas.

"Ne uisa-nim." Para perawat masuk ke emergency room membawa pasien tersebut, dan meninggalkannya.

"Mana pasien terakhirnya?" Baekhyun berbalik ke arah petugas namun tidak mendapati pasien yang dimaksud.

"Ayo turunlaah!" petugas tersebut menarik sebuah tangan untuk turun. Namun pemilik tangan tersebut enggan turun.

"Haishh!" Baekhyun yang kesal menghampiri petugas dan melihat pasien yang ada di dalamnya sambil menggerutu kesal. Petugas tersebut menyingkir memberi jalan untuk Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terdiam dan membulatkan matanya. Seolah waktu terasa terhenti, karena namja di hadapannya.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Haishh!" Baekhyun yang kesal menghampiri petugas dan melihat pasien yang ada di dalamnya sambil menggerutu kesal._

 _Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terdiam dan membulatkan matanya. Seolah waktu tiba-tiba terhenti karena seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil penyelamat tersebut._

-o-

Seorang petugas ambulan tengah menatap ke arah dokter dua orang yang berada di hadapannya secara bergantian. Dua orang tersebut adalah seorang dokter yang tengah melamun dengan mulut terbuka, dan seorang polisi dengan tangan terluka yang tidak mau turun dari mobil ambulan. Petugas tersebut menghela napas pasrah.

Petugas tersebut terus membujuk polisi tersebut agar mau turun. Dia juga berulang kali melambaikan tangannya ke arah dokter agar segera kembali ke dunianya.

"Uisa-nim?"

"Uisa-nim?"

"Arghhh Baekhyun-ssi!" teriak petugas tersebut frustasi.

Berkali-kali dokter yang bernama Baekhyun ia panggil. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak bergeming. Si petugas mengacak rambutnya mencari sebuah ide. Dia memperhatikan arah pandang Baekhyun, dan mengikutinya. Dia mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi.

-o-

"Uisa-nim?"

"Uisa-nim?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar asing di telinganya. Kedua manik matanya langsung disambut oleh sepasang mata lebar milik orang lain. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Dengan spontan Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri, ketika menyadari siapa yang berada di hadapannya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya namja bermata lebar tersebut. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk malu-malu.

"Aigoo.. sepertinya musim semi datang terlalu cepat."

Baekhyun mendengar suara dari arah sampingnya. Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Baekhyun hanya dapat melebarkan senyumannya melihat seseorang yang tengah terlupakan olehnya. Si petugas yang tengah terlupakan itu tengah melipat tangannya juga menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya malu. Sedangkan namja berseragam polisi hanya mampu menatap penuh kebingungan karena tidak mengerti yang mereka bicarakan.

"Beginilah rasanya berada di tengah-tengah orang yang jat.. hmphh..." Baekhyun membekap mulut petugas tersebut. Memberikan isyarat dengan tatapannya agar tidak mengatakan apapun lebih jauh lagi.

"Mianhae.. Ah tolong lupakan apa yang dia katakan ya.." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk ke arah namja berseragam polisi tersebut. Baekhyun juga tertawa canggung berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sedangkan namja berseragam polisi diam menatap tingkah dua orang di hadapannya yang dia rasa kekanak-kanakan.

Petugas tersebut mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh, dan berusaha melepaskan bekapan tangan Baekhyun dari mulutnya.

"Uisa-nim! Ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda!" protes petugas itu.

"Kau duluan yang mulai Tao!" sanggah Baekhyun membela dirinya.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan perawatanmu. Lukanya harus segera dijahit." petugas bernama Tao menunjuk ke arah namja berseragam polisi yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka.

Baekhyun berbalik kembali ke arah namja yang mencuri perhatiannya tersebut. Dia melihat lengan kiri baju namja tersebut yang berwarna merah dan segar. Baekhyun meraih tangan namja tersebut, dan menggulung lengan tersebut.

Baekhyun meringis melihat balutan kasa yang kuat namun sepertinya tidak bisa menghentikan pendarahan pada lengan namja berseragam polisi itu. Baekhyun melepas balutan kasa dengan perlahan. Si pemilik tangan hanya dapat menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Sebuah luka seperti sayatan pisau yang dalam langsung terpampang ketika kasa tersebut terlepas.

Baekhyun merogoh sarung tangan di jas putihnya. Ditutup kembali luka namja tersebut dengan sarung tangan tersebut. Namja tersebut meringis karena tangannya ditekan begitu kuat oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat tangan namja tersebut ke atas.

"Tao-ah kembali dan beristirahatlah, aku akan membawa dia masuk. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu." seru Baekhyun kepada Tao. Tao terseyum dan menunduk memberi hormat lalu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil ambulan.

Baekhyun menuntun namja berseragam polisi tersebut masuk kedalam ruang emergency.

"Siapa nama anda?" tanya Baekhyun ke arah namja tersebut.

"Lebih sopan jika anda yang menyebutkan nama anda terlebih dahulu." jawab namja tersebut dengan nada dingin. Baekhyun senang mendengar itu. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya yang tengah memaksa untuk mengembang.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida." jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menantikan namja polisi itu membalas perkenalannya. Namun namja tersebut diam. Baekhyun menghela napasnya sedih. Namja tersebut menoleh ke arah dokter yang terlihat memelas.

"Do Kyungsoo."

-o-

"Kita akan melakukan _hecting_ (menjahit luka)!" teriak Baekhyun ketika berada di ambang pintu emergency.

"Ne, uisa-nim." perawat yang tersisa di ruangan emergency langsung berhamburan mencari alat dan obat-obatan untuk menjahit luka.

Baekhyun mendudukan pasiennya yang bernama Kyungsoo di salah satu ranjang. Dia juga meninggikan sudut ranjang agar Kyungsoo dapat duduk bersandar. Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya dan menyamankan posisinya. Baekhyun meninggikan gulungan lengan dan melepas balutan sarung tangannya di tangan Kyungsoo.

Dua orang perawat tengah berlari ke arah mereka dengan membawa nampan yang berisi alat, dan obat-obatan yang di butuhkan. Dua perawat tersebut tengah menyiapkan peralatan. Baekhyun mencuci kedua tangannya dan memakai sarung tangan.

"Uisa-nim, bagaimana jika saya yang membersihkan lukanya terlebih dahulu." tawar salah seorang perawat dengan name tag Irene.

"Tidak usah. Kalian sudah terlalu lelah menangani banyak pasien hari ini." tolak Baekhyun dengan halus. Baekhyun ingin dia yang mengobati Kyungsoo sepenuhnya.

"Ne, uisa-nim." kedua perawat tersebut tersenyum mendengar perhatian dari Baekhyun.

Melihat interaksi tersebut, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat seutas senyuman. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan imajinasi-imajinasi yang dapat membuatnya lupa.

Baekhyun mengoleskan _antiseptic(betadine)_ pada luka Kyungsoo. Tangan kanan Kyungsoo meremas sprei menahan perih. Baekhyun melihat serpihan kaca kecil dalam luka Kyungsoo.

"Pinset.." perawat bername tag Seulgi menyerahkan pinset ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil serpihan-serpihan kaca itu. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya melihat banyak serpihan kaca kecil di dalam lukanya. Baekhyun kembali mensterilkan luka

"Anestesi" pinta Baekhyun. Irine menyerahkan anestesi lokal pada Baekhyun.

"Jamkkanman" Baekhyun dan kedua perawat menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Saya menolak untuk dibius." pinta Kyungsoo.

"Waeyo?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Saya bisa menahan rasa sakitnya." jawab Kyungsoo walau itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Apakah kau punya riwayat alergi?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia merasa ceroboh karena tidak menanyakan hal ini terlebih dahulu.

"Ani." jawab Kyungsoo singkat dengan ekspresi datarnya. Baekhyun berusaha bersabar, dia tidak menyangka dengan sifat pasien imutnya itu.

"Apakah kau akan kembali bekerja setelah ini? Kau takut efek obat belum hilang dan mengganggu pekerjaanmu?" selidik Baekhyun ketika pandangannya terfokus ke arah seragam Kyungsoo

"Bagimana kau tau?" Kyungsoo menatapnya heran.

"Daebak!" seru dua perawat di belakang Baekhyun. Mereka terkejut Baekhyun dapat menebak apa yang dikhawatirkan pasien. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah mereka bersamaan.

"Jeosonghamnida" Seulgi dan irene menunduk meminta maaf ketika menyadari Baekhyun dan pasien menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, melihat kondisi lukamu saat ini aku sangat menyarankan untuk melakukan anestesi. Anestesi yang akan kuberikan adalah anestesi lokal. Hanya daerah sekitar luka yang akan terasa mati rasa. Sehingga tidak menganggu pekerjaanmu. Tapi aku tidak dapat memaksa pasien. Bagaimana Kyungsoo-ssi?" bujuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak berbohong bahwa luka Kyungsoo saat ini memang akan terasa sangat menyakitkan jika tidak dilakukan bius.

Kyungsoo diam dan berpikir sejenak. Baekhyun memintanya untuk tidak berpikir terlalu lama, karena luka Kyungsoo harus segera ditutup.

"Baiklah." ujar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyuntikan anestesi disekitar luka Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memulai menjahit luka Kyungsoo dengan seksama. Baekhyun terlihat hanyut dalam konsentrasinya. Kyungsoo terus menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah menjahit tangannya. Lebih tepatnya menatap tangan Baekhyun yang lihai menjahit lukanya.

"Lebih baik Kyungsoo-ssi tidak melihat ke arah sini. Walau sudah dibius, jika Kyungsoo-ssi memperhatikan proses penjahitan, akan menimbulkan sugesti rasa sakit." Kata Baekhyun merasa salah tingkah karena diperhatikan.

"Saya sudah terbiasa melihatnya." Kyungsoo tetap menatap ke arah tangannya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sering mendapatkan luka jahitan?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Ani." jawaban Kyungsoo membuat suasana berubah menjadi canggung.

"Ah begitu.." Baekhyun tersenyum lesu. Kyungsoo melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang sedih, membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Anda sangat terampil uisa-nim." Baekhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku sudah sering melihat luka jahitan. Dan jahitan anda sangat rapi."

Baekhyun ingin berteriak senang, tapi dia sadar bahwa dia berada ditengah proses menjahit. Namun dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun selesai menjahit luka Kyungsoo dan menutup luka Kyungsoo dengan kasa. Seulgi dan Irene membereskan peralatan dan meninggalkan mereka. Kyungsoo menurunkan gulungan lengan bajunya, dan bersiap akan pergi.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kau akan kembali?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ke tempat administrasi." jawab Kyungsoo dingin.

"Apakah kau tau tempatnya? Ayo aku antarkan, aku juga belum menjelaskan bagaimana cara merawat lukamu." tawar Baekhyun walau maksud sebenarnya berbeda.

"Tidak, terima kasih." tolak Kyungsoo dan bangkit dari duduknya. Baekhyun menghalangi jalannya, menatapnya dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Aku harus menjelaskan prosedur perawatan lukamu, dan jadwal untuk melepaskan benang jahitan." Kyungsoo menghela napasnya menyerah. Dia merasa akan sangat lama jika harus berdebat dengan namja di hadapannya. Terpaksa ia menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah.."

"YEESSSS! Kyungsoo-ssi tunggu!"

-o-

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang masih terlihat sepi, karena masih pagi sekali. Matahari baru saja terbit dan menembus kaca di sepanjang koridor. Setidaknya cahaya matahari sedikit mengurangi kecanggungan diantara kedua namja tersebut.

Baekhyun sudah menjelaskan cara perawatan luka kepada Kyungsoo. Dia juga sudah meminta Kyungsoo untuk kembali, 5 dan 10 hari lagi untuk melihat apa jahitannya dapat dilepas. Kyungsoo jelas menolak ketika Baekhyun memintanya kembali. Kyungsoo lebih memilih klinik dekat kantornya dari pada kembali ke rumah sakit. Alasan Kyungsoo adalah karena biaya yang mahal. Namun dengan seribu alasan, Baekhyun mampu membuat Kyungsoo menyerah.

Setelah bahan pembicaraan mereka habis. Baekhyun benar-benar bingung, dia merasa sangat canggung berada di dekat Kyungsoo. Namun dia menyukai kecanggungan itu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo-ssi bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau seperti sangat menghindari rumah sakit? Tapi aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda trauma darimu." Baekhyun teringat saat Kyungsoo sangat susah diajak turun dari ambulan oleh Tao.

"Maaf, itu adalah privasiku."

"Ah.. seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya karena menanyakan hal tersebut pada Kyungsoo. Sekarang suasana justru semakin canggung dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun diam dan mencari ide lagi untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, sekarang sudah pagi bagaimana kalau sarapan bersama?" Kyungsoo hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Jika kau mentraktirku sarapan, biaya pengobatanmu akan ku potong 50%. Kau juga tidak perlu membayar biaya tambahan ketika akan memeriksa jahitanmu lagi." tawar Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Apa kau bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Pasti, aku kan doktermu." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya merasa bangga.

"Call!" Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias setuju dengan penawaran Baekhyun.

"Ah itu administrasi aku. Aku akan kesana duluan." tunjuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk, dan Baekhyun langsung berlari mendahului Kyungsoo untuk ke meja administrasi.

-o-

Baekhyun tengah membisikkan sesuatu pada salah seorang yeoja di bagian administrasi. Dia terlihat memohon meminta bantuan.

"Kau lihat namja berseragam polisi itu? Biarkan dia hanya membayar 50% saja ya Joy, kumohon." Pinta Baekhyun pada petugas bernama Joy.

"Yak! Rumah sakit akan rugi jika semua pasien hanya membayar setengahnya." Protes Joy.

"Potong dari gajiku." Baekhyun menjawab yakin.

"Kau rela memotong gajimu demi namja seperti penguin itu?!" Joy tidak percaya dengan omongan Baekhyun. Dia merasa Baekhyun benar-benar gila sekarang.

"Ya, aku rela dan aku memang gila. Aku tergila-gila ketika melihatnya pertama kali. Dia benar-benar tampan, imut, dan suaranya kau tau? Sangat merdu." jawab Baekhyun antusias. Joy terkejut karena Baekhyun seolah tau pertanyaan yang masih ada dibenaknya.

"Baiklah.. akan kuturuti permintaanmu. Tapi jangan bertingkah seperti cabe, sunbae." Joy mengalah karena dia tau akan menyusahkan jika harus berdebat dengan seseorang seperti Baekhyun.

"Sesama cabe dilarang menghina." Bantah Baekhyun dan mendapat cibiran dari Joy.

Kyungsoo sampai di meja administrasi. Joy menyambutnya dengan ramah. Joy memberikan struk tagihan rumah sakit, yang sudah diberi keringanan 50%. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang dan menyelesaikan administrasinya.

"Ah iya, ini adalah daftar nama korban dan keluarga mereka yang dapat dihubungi." Kyungsoo teringat akan daftar nama korban dan menyerahkannya pada Joy.

"Terima kasih, kami sangat memerlukannya." Joy tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia mengakui bahwa Kyungsoo sama seperti apa yang dideskripsikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ehem..." Baekhyun yang merasa akan mendapat saingan segera memecah chemistry antara mereka. Kyungsoo dan Joy menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi tunggulah aku sebentar disini ya. Aku akan berganti pakian, lalu kita akan sarapan bersama." ujar Baekhyun sengaja menekankan kata sarapan, agar didengar oleh Joy. Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Joy dan sebaliknya.

"UISA-NIM!"

"UISA-NIM!" seorang perawat tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Baekhyun dengan panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun menenangkan perawat tersebut ketika sampai dihadapannya.

"Dokter Park membutuhkan anda di ruang operasi segera." Jawab perawat tersebut dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

Baekhyun syok dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun harus membantu pasien. Tetapi dia merasa tidak enak dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk seolah membalas pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Baekhyun.

"Kembalilah aku akan menyusulmu. Sampaikan aku akan tiba dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit." Perawat tersebut mengangguk dan berlari kembali ke arah ruang operasi

"Kyungsoo-ssi.." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa itu memang kewajibanmu. Aku akan membayar potongan harga yang kau berikan." Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak enak.

"Makan siang." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ayo kita makan siang." Baekhyun menatapnya dengan serius.

"Baiklah. Jam 11 dihalte depan rumah sakit." Kyungsoo menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun. Karena dia tau saat ini bukan saatnya mereka untuk merundingkan makan. Karena ada yang harus diselamatkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Gumawo." Baekhyun mengangguk dan berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

 **INI HANYA CERITA FIKSI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Baiklah. Jam 11 dihalte depan rumah sakit." Kyungsoo menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun. Karena dia tau saat ini bukan saatnya mereka untuk merundingkan makan. Karena ada yang harus diselamatkan oleh Baekhyun._

 _"Gumawo." Baekhyun mengangguk dan berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo._

-o-

Sebuah bis berhenti disalah satu halte. Menurunkan beberapa penumpang yang sampai pada tujuannya. Terlihat salah satu dari penumpang yang turun, ada namja bermata bulat dengan jaket abu-abu dan topi hitam yang bertengger di kepalanya. Tidak lama, bis kembali berangkat mengantar penumpang lainnya. Penumpang lain yang tadi turun sudah berhambur pergi meninggalkan halte. Menyisakan seorang namja bermata bulat yang tengah tersenyum menatap bangunan di sebrangnya. Bangunan tempat seseorang yang ia tunggu.

-o-

Kyungsoo kembali dari rumah sakit ke tempat kerjanya di Kantor Kepolisian Gangnam. Kyungsoo membuka pintu kantor tersebut yang masih sepi hanya menyisakan beberapa petugas yang berjaga malam. Kyungsoo menyapa rekan-rekannya yang ada ditempat. Dari arah lain, seorang namja berkulit tan terlihat antusias melihat Kyungsoo sudah tiba. Namja tan itu melangkah dengan semangat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Hyung kau sudah kembali!" seru namja tan menyambut Kyungsoo dengan pelukan hangat dari arah sampingnya.

"Akh tanganku tanganku!" Kyungsoo terpekik kesakitan ketika tangannya tanpa sengaja terhimpit oleh pelukan namja berkulit tan tersebut

"Ahh mian hyung mian. Aku lupa hehe.." namja berkulit tan melepas pelukannya dan menampilkan cengiran tidak bersalah. Kyungsoo mengusak surai rambut namja tan itu gemas. Walau Kyungsoo harus sedikit berjinjit karena namja tan itu lebih tinggi dibanding dia.

"Apa kau sudah membuat laporan kecalakaan tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Namja tan tersebut menggigit bibirnya terlihat cemas. Seolah terjadi sesuatu pada laporan yang dibahas Kyungsoo.

"Itu hyung laporannya..."

" **KIM JONGIIN!** "

Belum sempat namja tan atau namja bernama Jongin itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Teriakan seseorang memotong kata-katanya dan memenuhi kantor tersebut. Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara termasuk pKyungsoo. Si pemilik suara muncul dari arah belakang Jongin. Namja dengan sorot mata tajam seperti kucing yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Jongin bergetar dan langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kyungsoo.

"Hyung tolong sembunyikan aku..." rengek Jongin

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Minseok hyung sampai seperti itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara lirih pada Jongin.

"Hyung tolong lindungi aku, kumohon" Jongin tidak menjawab. Dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pundak Kyungsoo karena Minseok semakin dekat.

"Jangan sembunyi Kim Jongin! Jangan lindungi dia Do Kyungsoo!" seru Minseok penuh amarah.

Kyungsoo langsung melepas genggaman Jongin dan menyingkir memberi jalan pada hyungnya Minseok. Jongin terus merengek dan berusaha bersembunyi kembali namun Kyungsoo menolak.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika kau punya salah, Kim Kai." ujar Kyungsoo menepuk pundak dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Jongin alias Kai menunduk pasrah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" **KIM JONGIN!** " teriak Minseok tepat disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya. Melindungi dari lengkingan tinggi suara Minseok.

" **SIAP KOMANDAN!** " Kai berbalik dengan spontan memberi hormat seperti para tentara.

" **LAPORAN MACAM APA INI!** " Minseok membanting tumpukan kertas dihadapan Kai. Kai tersentak kaget dan hanya dapat menunduk takut. Kyungsoo memungut kembali tumpukan kertas tersebut dan memeriksanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan laporannya sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membaca lembar demi lembar laporan yang dibuat Kai.

"Do Kyungsoo jelaskan padaku apa penyebab kecelakaan dini hari tadi!" perintah Minseok

"Kecelakaan disebabkan truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Truk ingin menghindari sebuah mobil namun truk tidak tapat berhenti karena mengalami rem blong. Sehingga kecelakaan tidak dapat dielak." Jawab Kyungsoo. Kai menggigit bibirnya ketakutan seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Minseok.

"Apakah pengemudi truk mabuk?" tanya Minseok dengan nada menyindir

"Tidak sunbae. Pengemudi truk sadar ketika mengemudi. Kami sudah mengecek, dan tidak ada kandungan Alkohol dalam tubuhnya." jawab Kyungsoo tanpa memalingkan tatapannya pada laporan yang dibuat Kai.

"Apakah pengemudi truk mengantuk?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"Tidak sunbae. Dari cctv di dalam truk, terlihat kedua pengemudi dalam keadaan sadar total." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Tiba-tiba kedua mata Kyungsoo melotot sempurna melihat apa yang tertulis didalam laporan itu.

"Do Kyungsoo bacakan pada penyebab kecelakaan yang tertulis didalam laporan Kim Jongin!" perintah Minseok dengan nada mengintimidasi. Kai ingin sekali mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam saat ini.

"Kecelakaan disebabkan karena pengemudi truk mabuk. Kai apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo

"Aku mengantuk hyung ketika menulis laporan itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap memberikan laporanmu ini ke ketua dan media hah?! Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi karena kecerobohanmu?"

"Joesonghamnida joesonghamnida joesonghamnida. Saya siap menerima hukuman dari sunbae." Kai menunduk menyesal.

"Sunbae, apa beritanya sudah menyebar?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ekspresi datarnya. Walau begitu Minseok tahu Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Sudah, kau bisa lihat di berita online maupun tv. Haish bagaimana cara meluruskannya?" Minseok mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia ingin sekali memukuli dongsaengnya yang berkulit tan itu

"Aku akan menghubungi media-media itu untuk menarik dan menghapus berita tersebut, serta memberitahukan kebenaran dari kecelakaan itu. Kai kau harus menelepon keluarga pengemudi truk dan meminta maaf. Aku akan membantumu mengetik ulang laporan dan memberikan revisi pada ketua." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Kai dan Minseok terkejut karena sangat jarang Kyungsoo mau berbicara sepanjang ini.

"Tidak Kyung, kau sedang sakit. Kau harus pulang dan beristirahat." ujar Minseok khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja sunbae. Percayakan padaku." Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Hyung..., kau benar-benar terbaik." Kai memeluk Kyungsoo, hyung kesayangannya itu dengan erat. Kyungsoo meringis menahan nyeri, lagi-lagi tangannya jadi korban.

"Lepaskan Kyungsoo, Kai!" Kai langsung melepas pelukannya ketika mendengar perintah Minseok. Takut Minseok bertambah murka.

"Kyung kau jangan memaksakan diri. Lebih baik kau berisitirahat, aku yang akan menggantikanmu. Dan kau, Kim Jongin gajimu bulan depan akan dipotong." Minseok berusaha merayu Kyungsoo walau dia tahu Kyungsoo akan tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tidak sunbae. Kau juga sedang banyak kasus. Sekarang sudah jam 7 pagi. Aku janji ini akan selasai kurang dari 2 jam." Kyungsoo tersenyum memperlihatkan senyuman hatinya. Minseok menghela napas berat. Dia tidak bisa menolak jika Kyungsoo sudah tersenyum seperti itu.

"Baiklah jika 2 jam sudah berakhir. Apapun yang terjadi, Kyungsoo tetap harus pulang."

"Aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang jam 11 siang nanti hyung. Jadi kupastikan aku menepati janjiku."

"Soo-hyung memang mau kemana?"

"Bertemu teman." Kyungsoo tersenyum seolah sedang sangat bahagia.

Kyungsoo duduk di meja kerjanya dan memulai pekerjaannya. Dengan senyuman yang seolah tidak akan lepas dari wajahnya. Minseok dan Kai saling melempar pandangan bingung melihat Kyungsoo yang bersikap tidak seperti biasanya.

-o-

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terbalut oleh sarung tangan bermandikan darah. Semua mata di ruangan itu menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Suasana terasa begitu mencekam. Seseorang tengah berbaring di hadapan Baekhyun dengan bagian tubuh yang masih terbuka dan menampilkan organ tubuh utama manusia.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan membuang napas berat. Dia kembali melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Semua terlihat tegang menanti kata-kata yang akan dia ucapkan. Chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya dan Chen yang berada di sampingnya meneguk ludah kasar karena gugup.

"Sekarang pukul 10 pagi waktu Seoul. Pasien di hadapan kita ini, kunyatakan.." Baekhyun mengehentikan kata-katanya. Dia melihat kearah sekitarnya kembali dan tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Berhasil diselamatkan."

Semua bernapas lega. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat rekan-rekannya yang terlihat sangat panik dan seolah menanti kata-katanya. Chanyeol dan Chen menatap ke arah dokter utama itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Yak! Kau sudah membuat kami semua takut Baek." protes Chanyeol, karena bercanda Baekhyun memang sudah kelewatan.

"Seharusnya kalian tahu bahwa pasien sudah selamat. Tapi kalian sedari tadi sudah ketakutan sejak aku tiba disini. Hingga kalian hanya fokus pada tindakan. Hahaha.. mianhae, aku memang sudah kelewatan." Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf pada timnya.

"Haaah.. kukira aku sudah membunuh orang. Kau benar-benar membuatku takut Baek." keluh Chen kesal sekaligus lega.

"Hahaha.. Mianhae Chen. Dokter Park, kuserahkan prosedur akhir (menjahit tubuh korban) padamu. Dia pasienmu jadi kau yang harus melakukan penutupan." Baekhyun mundur dan memberi kesempatan untuk Chanyeol menutup tubuh pasien. Chanyeol berpindah ke tempat Baekhyun dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada Baekhyun.

"Kamsahamnida dokter Byun Baekhyun, kau sudah menyelamatkan pasienku." ujar Chanyeol.

"Aigoo, tidak perlu begitu." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, membuat darah di sarung tangannya bercipratan.

"Baek! Singkirkan tanganmu!" protes Chen kesal karena terkena cipratan darah darisarung tangan Baekhyun. Chen mendorong Baekhyun ke arah pintu keluar.

"Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan tahap terakhir. Suture needles (jarum untuk menjahit kulit)" Chanyeol akan memulai menjahit tubuh pasien.

"TUNGGU DULU!" teriak Baekhyun. Chen langsung berhenti dari aksi mendorongnya. Chanyeol dan tim operasinya dengan serempak menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Chen kesal.

"Yeol di mana kau simpan sabun dan sampomu?" tanya Baekhyun berbalik menghadap mereka lagi.

"Di lokerku. Untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Untuk mandi. Aku tidak punya persediaan sabun dan sampo." jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Beli sendiri!" tolak Chanyeol lalu kembali melanjutkan acara menjahitnya. Baekhyun ingin menghampiri Chanyeol dan menjitak kepala dokter tiang itu.

"Pakai saja punyaku, lokerku tidak ku kunci." Chen yang kasihan menawarkan sabun dan sampo miliknya.

"Thank you my friend." Baekhyun memberikan kedipan pada Chen. Dan berhasil membuat Chen geli melihatnya.

"Memang kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau bisa mandi di rumahmu? Shiftmu sudah selesaikan?" tanya Chen beruntun.

"Hm... Aku mau pergi kencan. Sudah dulu yaaa..." jelas Baekhyun dan langsung pergi ketika pintu ruangan terbuka secara otomatis. Kalimat Baekhyun tersebut mampu membuat seisi ruangan itu menatap kepergiannya tak percaya.

-o-

Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah bis yang tiba di halte depan apartemennya. Dia mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang dan di samping jendela. Dilepas topi hitamnya menampilkan rambut pendeknya. Kyungsoo menekuk lengan jaket abu-abunya yang terlalu panjang.

Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaketnya. Membuka internet dan mencari lokasi tempat-tempat rekomendasi untuk makan. Tersenyum dirinya membaca artikel-artikel tentang makanan. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo mengscreenshot lokasi-lokasi yang menurutnya menarik.

Setelah dirasa cukup dia kembali memasukkan ponselnya di saku jaketnya. Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela dan tersenyum kecil.

-o-

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi umum di rumah sakit. Mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang tergantung dilehernya. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah ruangan loker tempat para dokter menyimpan baju ganti dan bawaan mereka.

Baekhyun membuka ruangan tersebut dan menuju ke arah lokernya. Sebelum itu dia membuka loker di sebelahnya yang bertuliskan "Kim Jongdae". Lalu meletakkan kembali sabun dan sampo yang dia minta ke dalam loker.

Baekhyun bersenandung riang memilih jaket yang akan dia pakai di dalam lokernya. Setelah hampir 15 menit dia memilih. Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih jaket abu-abu yang simpel dengan mantel hitam. Namun tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka menampakkan namja albino yang terengah-engah.

"HYUNG!" panggil namja Albino tersebut yang sedang berusaha meraup oksigen.

"Ada apa Hun?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah namja albino bernama Sehun itu. Kembali menaruh jaketnya kedalam loker.

"Haaah haah haah... Ada pasien darurat. Dia mengalami _pneumothorax_ (penimbunan udara pada rongga pleura yang dapat memicu pengempisan paru-paru/ paru-paru bocor) dan banyak luka akibat ledekan di pabrik kaca." Jelas Sehun.

"Apakah kau sudah memeriksanya?" tanya Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan jas putihnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Sudah hyung, dia membutuhkan operasi. Tidak ada dokter yang dapat membantuku. Chanyeol hyung dan Chen hyung sedang menangani korban lain." jawab Sehun

"Apakah dokter yang shift selanjutnya belum datang?" tanya Baekhyun dia menoleh ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 10.50. Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi sebelum waktu janjiannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Taehyung tidak dapat di hubungi hyung. Aku sudah berusaha meneleponnya." jawab Sehun khawatir.

"Baiklah aku akan menanganinya. Tunggu sebentar aku akan ganti dulu. Kau siapkan ruang operasi." perintah Baekhyun.

"Baik hyung, aku pergi dulu." Sehun menutup pintu dan berlari ke arah ruang operasi.

Baekhyun mengganti pakiannya dengan baju dokter khusus operasi. Memakai kembali jas putih kebanggaanya. Dia meraih ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk Taehyung. 'Jika satu jam tidak datang. Aku akan minta ketua untuk memotong gajimu.' Isi pesan yang dikirim oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergegas keluar ruangan. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat halte di seberang rumah sakit dari balik jendela. Terlihat sosok yang ia ingin temui tengah duduk sendirian di halte itu. Baekhyun tersenyum sedih dan kembali berlari ke ruang operasi.

"Maafkan aku Do Kyungsoo."

-o-

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat bangunan medis yang ia kunjungi dini hari tadi. Kyungsoo menekan tombol di dekatnya memberi tahukan bahwa dia akan turun di halte terdekat. Kyungsoo dan beberapa penumpang yang akan turun berdiri dan bersiap.

Bis berhenti dan membukakan pintu untuk penumpang yang turun. Kyungsoo turun paling akhir. Tidak berapa lama, setelah bis kembali menerima penumpang. Bis meninggalkan halte tersebut. Penumpang yang lain berhamburan meninggalkan halte. Kyungsoo masih berdiri dan tersenyum melihat rumah sakit di depannya.

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah jam. Jamnya menunjukan pukul 10.45, masih ada 15 menit lagi untuk menunggu. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk sembari menunggu.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian. Beberapa ambulan melaju kencang memasuki halaman rumah sakit. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dia mengambil ponselnya, dan mencari nomor telepon seseorang yang telah berjanji makan siang dengannya.

Kyungsoo baru teringat bahwa dia belum sempat meminta nomor telepon Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku gagal mendapat potongan setengah harga."

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kyungsoo baru teringat bahwa dia belum sempat meminta nomor telepon Baekhyun._

 _"Sepertinya aku gagal mendapat potongan setengah harga."_

-o-

Terjadi kericuhan di ruang operasi. Para perawat berlarian keluar dan menyebar seperti mencari sesuatu yang dapat menyelamatkan pasien. Di dalam ruang operasi terlihat dua orang dokter berupaya menyelamatkan pasien. Terlihat dokter yang bertubuh lebih kecil dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha memompa dada pasien. Sedangkan dokter yang lebih tinggi tengah memompa udara pada ambu bag (alat bantuan pernapasan yang dipompa secara manual) dan berharap pasien kembali bernapas.

-o-

Kyungsoo terpaku menatap ke arah layar ponselnya. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat berita yang baru saja muncul. Berita yang mengabarkan terjadi ledakan besar pada sebuah pabrik di daerah industri sekitar gangnam. Kyungsoo semakin terperanjat ketika membaca jumlah korban tewas, dan luka. Kyungsoo kembali mendongakan kepalanya menatap rumah sakit di hadapannya.

"Apakah aku harus menunggunya atau meninggalkannya?" monolog Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin aku harus pergi."

-o-

Baekhyun memasuki ruang operasi. Dia disambut oleh tim Sehun yang sudah bersiap di ruangan. Beberapa perawat membantunya memakaikan sarung tangan, masker, kaca mata khusus dan juga gown (istilah untuk gaun operasi) untuk menjaga Baekhyun agar tetap steril. Baekhyun menghampiri meja operasi dimana pasien sudah tertidur oleh obat bius dan siap untuk pembedahan.

Sekelebat bayangan Kyungsoo yang sedang menunggunya, tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha mengusir bayangan itu. Ia harus tetap fokus. Keselamatan paisen ini lebih penting, batin Baekhyun.

Sehun dan timnya menatap Baekhyun bingung. Sehun merasa bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak bersemangat kali ini.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya." tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Ne, gwenchana. Lihatlah aku benar-benar bersemangat." Baekhyun mulai melakukan pose-pose aneh membuat Sehun malu sebagai sesama dokter.

"Ya ya aku percaya. Lebih baik hyung segera memulainya." Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak percaya sunbae dihadapannya adalah seorang dokter yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya. Walau Sehun mengalah pada Baekhyun. Ia yakin ada suatu hal yang membuat hyungnya terlihat sedih.

"Baiklah kita kembali ke topik. Apakah semua sudah siap?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia kembali fokus memeriksa tubuh pasien.

"Semua sudah siap hyung. Pasien mengalami..."

"Pasien mengalami _pneumothorax_ pada paru-paru sebelah kirinya. Kita akan memulai pemasangan _WSD_ (water seal drainage : alat untuk mengeluarkan udara dari paru-paru)." jelas Baekhyun. Sehun terlihat sedikit kesal. Belum sempat Sehun menjelaskan keadaan pasien, Baekhyun sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Haish hyung! Padahal aku ingin menjelaskannya." protes Sehun. Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar protesan dongsaengnya.

"Ini bukan waktunya kau protes, Hun. Oiya, apa kau sudah mengecek kembali alatnya?"

"Ne, sunbaenim." jawab Sehun dengan nada menyindir. Baekhyun tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Baiklah, _scalpel_ (pisau bedah)."

Baekhyun meraba bagian dada pasien, memastikan tulang rusuk dan tempat dimana dia harus membuka tubuh pasien. Setelah dirasa mendapat posisi yang tepat. Baekhyun mulai membelah tubuh pasien dengan pisau bedah. Dengan cekatan Baekhyun membelah setiap jaringan kulit, dibantu oleh Sehun yang melakukan _suction_ (pengisapan darah, agar pendarahan berhenti). Baekhyun memasang selang _WSD_ pada tubuh pasien.

Baekhyun meminta salah satu perawat menyalakan alat tersebut. Alat tersebut berjalan lancar. Baekhyun, Sehun dan tim terlihat lega. Operasi berhasil.

"Operasi berhasil. Kita hanya ting.."

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Ruangan tiba-tiba menggelap dan semua mesin mati. Termasuk mesin untuk menyelamatkan pasien.

"Uisa-nim bagaimana ini?!" tanya salah seorang perawat panik. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Nyalakan lampu cadangan! Minta petugas untuk menyalakan listrik darurat! Carikan WSD cadangan untuk jaga2! CEPAT!" perintah Baekhyun.

Semua perawat berhambur keluar. Baekhyun memeriksa tubuh pasien dengan mengandalkan tangan cadangan menyala. Sehun masih terdiam syok. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Sehun menghadapi masalah seperti ini.

Baekhyun yang menyadari pasien tidak bernapas. Dengan cepat ia melepas alat bantu pernapasan pasien yang masih terpasang. Baekhyun meluai memompa dada pasien dan memberi nafas buatan

"Kalian cepat carikan selang, solasi, botol dan alkohol murni!" Perintah Baekhyun sambil terus memompa dada pasien.

"Ne, uisa-nim." Perawat yang tersisa behamburan mencari barang yang dipinta Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Sehun yang terdiam tak bergeming. Baekhyun sadar Sehun sedang melamun karena terlalu syok.

"Oh Sehun! Cepat ambilkan ambubag!" Perintah Baekhyun mebangunkan lamunan dongsaengnya.

"OH SEHUN!" Teriak Baekhyun. Sehun mengerjapakan matanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ah.. Ba.. baik hyung." dengan tangan bergetar Sehun meraih ambubag pada meja di sebelahnya.

"Jangan takut. Dia tidak akan mati. Percayakan padaku."

"Hyung?" Sehun terkejut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Percayalah." Lanjut Baekhyun menunjukan senyuman dengan matanya. Sehun ikut tersenyum. Walau masih takut, tapi Sehun merasa lega mendengar ucapan hyungnya.

"Cepat pasang _ambubag!_ " Sehun dengan bersemangat memasang ambubag.

Tidak lama kemudian para perawat datang dan membawa peralatan yang diminta Baekhyun.

"Uisa-nim, ini." perawat itu memberikan alat dan bahan yang diminta pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbalik dan memakai meja yang kosong.

"Baiklah. Sehun jaga kondisi pasien, pastikan dia tetap bernafas! Aku akan membuat sesuatu." perintahnya kembali. Sehun dan perawat bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dibuat Baekhyun. Sehun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kau akan membuat apa hyung?"

"Katup satu arah buatan." Jawab Baekhyun tetap fokus.

"Katup satu arah?" tanya Sehun dan perawat bebarengan.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah membaca buku kalian?" sindir Baekhyun terkekeh. Kata-kata Baekhyun menohok semua yang sedang berada di ruang operasi. Baekhyun semakin terkekeh melihat ekspresi sedih yang terlihat dari mata rekannya.

"Ini sebagai pengganti _WSD_. Fungsi mereka sama."

"Oooooooh..."

"Yak selesai, mari kita pasang!"

-o-

 _Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terlihat tengah berlari terburu-buru. Ia terus menatap ke arah jam tangannya. Seolah berharap waktu berhenti sesaat._

 _"Jangan terlambat, jangan terlambat, jangan terlambat." ucapnya pada diri sendiri._

 _Pemuda tersebut terus berlari. Ia berlari menuju lampu lalu lintas disebelah halte._

 _Dengan cepat, dia sudah hampir sampai didekat halte. Ia menoleh ke arah jam. Dan bangunan di sebrangnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya khawatir._

 _Tanpa peduli lagi. Pemuda pirang itu menyebrang. Tidak mempedulikan zebra cross dan lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah untuk para pejalan kaki._

 ** _TTIIIIIIINNNN_**

 _" **YAK KALAU NYEBRANG HATI-HATI!** " teriak seorang pengendara mobil yang hampir menabrak pemuda pirang itu. Mobil tersebut melaju kembali meninggalkannya._

 _Pemuda pirang itu terdiam mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi._  
 _Dia sudah kembali di sebelah halte, dan terduduk di atas trotoar._

 _"Gwenchanayo?" Pemuda pirang itu menoleh. Dia mendapati seorang namja bermata burung hantu dengan tatapan tajam namun hangat. Namja tersebut mengulurkan tangannya membantu si pemuda untuk berdiri. Seolah tersihir pemuda tersebut meraih tangan namja itu dan berdiri._

 _"Untung aku sempat menarikmu. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya namja tersebut sambil menunjukan senyum berbentuk hatinya._

 _"Ne." jawab pemuda tersebut singkat karena takjub._

 _"Ah kamsahamnida kamsahamnida." Pemuda tersebut tersadar dan menunduk berterima kasih._

 _"Bukankah kau terburu-buru?" Tanya namja bermata burung hantu itu._

 _"Aakhhh benar!" Pemuda tersebut melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan bahwa dia telat satu jam._

 _"Haish aku terlambat. Baekhyun-hyung bisa memarahiku." ujar pemuda itu tidak bersemangat._

 _"Baekhyun?"_

-o-

Listrik rumah sakit sudah kembali menyala. Baekhyun dan timnya masih terus di ruang operasi.

Dari arah lain seorang dokter berambut pirang. Tengah berlari menuju ke ruang operasi dimana operasi yang dipimpin Baekhyun sedang berlangsung.

Sesampai di ruang operasi. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia memakai penutup kepala, masker, dan juga mencuci tangannya. Dia berjalan memasuki ruang utama operasi.

"HYUNG! AKU DATANG!" teriaknya ketika pintu terbuka.

Semua menoleh ke arahnya kemudian kembali melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing. Seorang perawat menghampirinya dan membantunya memakaikan sarung tangan.

"Operasi sudah hampir selesai, dan kau baru datang? Hahaha kau tepat waktu sekali, Kim Taehyung." sindir Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tertidur terlalu lama." Taehyung pemuda pirang itu menunduk meminta maaf dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam tidak berniat membalasnya.

"Aku thudah meneleponmu belulang kali tau!" protes Sehun kesal.

"Kenapa kau jadi cadel Hun?" tanya Taehyung bingung mendengar temannya tiba-tiba cadel kembali.

"Dia terlalu syok. Karena pasien hampir tidak terselamatkan." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada datar.

"MWO?!" pekik Taehyung syok.

"Operasi selesai. Kim Taehyung dan Oh Sehun pasien ini tanggung jawab kalian." Baekhyun membereskan pekerjaannya dibantu para perawat. Lalu berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"Siap/thiap hyung." Jawab Taehyung dan Sehun bebarengan.

"Ah hyung tunggu!" Baekhyun berbalik dengan tatapan malas. Dia merasa Taehyung yang membuatnya gagal bertemu pujaan hatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun malas.

"Seseorang menunggumu di halte depan rumah sakit." Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Mendengar ucapan Taehyung entah mengapa membuat jantungnya berdegup.

"Apa? Seseorang menungguku?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Beritahu aku ciri-cirinya!" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Taehyung kembali.

"Matanya bulat besar, seperti burung hantu. Bibirnya berbentuk hati, lalu dia kira-kira setinggi hyung. Dia namja tapi lebih imut dari yeoja." ujar Taehyung berusaha mengingat-ingat namja yang bertemu dengannya tadi.

"Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Kira-kira 15 menit uang lalu." Baekhyun langsung memeluk Taehyung. Taehyung dan Sehun melotot kaget.

"Gumawo gumawo dongsaeng kesayanganku." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang operasi. Perawat, Sehun dan Taehyung melihatnya kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun kembali masuk ke ruang operasi.

"Menurut kalian apa aku perlu mandi lagi?" tanyanya. Semua hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Thank you!" Baekhyun memberikan kedipan pada mereka. Lalu berbalik pergi kembali.

"Hoeek aku ingin muntah" seru Sehun berlari ke wastafel.

-o-

Baekhyun bergegas memakai jaket abu-abunya yang tadi tidak jadi dia pakai. Memilih arloji dan sepatu terbaiknya. Kemudian, Baekhyun menyemprotkan parfum milik Chen, dan menyisir rambutnya.

Dengan semangat Baekhyun berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Senyuman yang tadinya luntur telah kembali lagi menghiasi wajahnya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan semangat. Chen yang berada di pintu keluar rumah sakit menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Baek apa kau mau pulang?" tanya Chen ketika Baekhyun berdiri di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, tanpa berbalik menatap Chen. Tatapannya terpaku ke arah sebrang.

"Apa aku boleh menumpang mobilmu untuk pulang? Kekasihku tidak datang menjemput." tanya Chen diselingi curhat.

Pandangan Baekhyun masih terpaku ke depan. Dia berusaha melihat halte di sebrangnya yang tertutupi pagar. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melihat bus sedang melaju mendekati halte. Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah panik.

Baekhyun merogoh kantongnya dan memberikan sebuah kunci pada Chen.

"Pakai mobilku, aku harus ke suatu tempat." ujar Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chen. Chen menatap kunci dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Aneh.."

-o-

Baekhyun berada tepat di sebrang halte. Dia menunggu lampu penyebrangan segera hijau. Baekhyun berusaha mengamati setiap penumpang yang ada di dalam bis, dan juga halte walau pandangannya berulang kali terhalang oleh mobil.

Lampu berganti hijau, dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari menyebrangi jalan walau dia harus mendapat protesan penyebrang jalan dari arah sebaliknya. Baekhyun juga mengamati satu-persatu orang yang menyebrang dengannya. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Baekhyun sampai di halte. Bis sudah kembali melaju meninggalkan halte tersebut. Entah apa yang dapat Baekhyun rasakan saat ini. Entah itu kecewa atau sedih ketika ia menatap ke arah bangku halte yang ternyata kosong.

"Hahaha.." tawanya canggung.

Ia menuju ke arah bangku kosong tersebut dan mendudukinya. Dia menatap ke arah arloji di tangannya.

"Benar juga, mana mungkin dia menungguku 2 jam lebih. Aku terlalu berharap lebih." monolog Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menunduk dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan kepala.

"Aku tak pantas kecewa. Dia yang seharusnya kecewa padaku." monolognya kembali.

 _SRAAK_

Baekhyun mendengar suara kantong plastik. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Kantong plastik berisi onigiri dan sebotol air berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Makanlah.." Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika mengetahui si pemilik suara.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Byun Baekhyun."

 **TBC**


End file.
